


EAD 2021: When do Good Men go to War?

by hellbells



Series: EAD: Through the years [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Magical Tony, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: Severus was too smart to bow and scrape at any mad man's robes. He had a plan to disappear but ran straight smack into Tony.The only trouble is a certain Orphan will turn two university students attentions back onto the UK and is Magical Britain ready for two good men ready to go war?
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Severus Snape
Series: EAD: Through the years [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164644
Comments: 59
Kudos: 505





	1. One Door Closes

**Author's Note:**

> As per normal, this does have the normal EAD warnings attached but it is a story that I really want to expand to track just how different Harry's life would be ... There has been a previous but this is the first chapter of a story that has a rough 9 chapter outline 
> 
> ... I should point out each outline for a Tony/HP character has often doubled in size.

**Chapter One: One door closes**

Severus’ mind was racing. He’d overheard the conversation between his mother and stepfather. They intended to offer up his potion skills to the Dark Lord. Severus needed a plan and fast. He wasn’t stupid and had no intention of following his circle of friends or his stepfather and scraping the floor to kiss the robes of a mad man.

He needed a second opinion so threw open his floo connection to Lily. 

“Can I come through?”    
  
His best-friend nodded, she had obviously sensed his distress. “Sure.”   
  
Severus whispered one incantation and a bag he’d prepared of trinkets if he wanted to leave in a hurry. He knew that time was now, he didn’t know what would happen next but he knew his time here was done.

~*~   
  
Lily listened to Sev as he explained everything and she figured out what he was saying in a roundabout way. She frowned upon hearing the plan but could see the appeal. “You’re going to disappear to America?”

Snape nodded, while he’d been speaking with his best-friend it became clearer in his mind. He needed to get away and America offered him a chance at anonymity. If he stayed in the UK then he knew his options would be limited. “Your fiance and his friends will only ever see me as an evil snake.” He said it without rancour. It was a simple fact and he knew what happened if he stayed, “If I stay I will be marked like cattle as the Dark Lord’s servant and that is not a fate that appeals to me.”

“Where will you go?” Lily asked as she was trying to figure out if the plan was fully formed. Severus wasn’t prone to overreaction or being rash but when you are scared then that tends to be the first action. 

He was proud of his accomplishment even if he hadn’t shared it with anyone. “I already have my potions mastery. I have the income from a few potions I’ve generated. I shall study chemistry in America so I can excel in both the muggle and wizarding worlds.” 

Lily hugged him fiercely, sad that she was losing a friend but glad he was going to be safe and make a name for himself. “You deserve this chance.”

~*~

It was his lunch hour and Severus had hoped to relax outside which was an oddity that he was still getting used to. After all, it wasn’t like many students wanted to spend their lunch out in the freezing grounds of Hogwarts. 

The only trouble was his favourite area was taken up by a stranger. He looked like a Jock, only this one didn’t have the usual air of arrogance that Severus had come to associate with the college athletes. He seemed, in a word - despondent and not in a,  _ I can’t find my football,  _ way. Severus recognised that look, it was more -  _ my life is over.  _

The man looked up and Severus admired the startling green eyes. He spoke softly, surprising Severus as he expected something more vibrant. 

“I am not in the mood to share my brooding tree.”

Severus snorted in disbelief because he was used to being the sarcastic one. “I like a good brood as well. If I promise not to offer up any inane chatter would you mind if I sit?” 

Tony would admit that he was more than a little intrigued. “Sure, and you can explain how a Brit ended up at OSU?”

Severus smirked at him. “That would involve inane chatter.”

~*~

A day later, Severus bumps into his mystery guy. “Feeling better.”   
  
The mystery guy looked sheepish. “Not really, damn crutches keep on slowing me down.”

“I see you’ve decided to stop brooding.” Severus replied but with no snark, more a knowing grin. 

“Yeah, a wise guy told me that brooding was all well and good but ultimately solved nothing. I needed to figure out my new goal and work towards it.”   
  
“And how is that going?”   
  
Tony chuckled. “Well, I still don’t know your name, and how a Brit ended up here.”   
  
Severus smirked. “You should know my parents were scholars and it is Severus.”

Tony smirked. “I’m Tony, and are you the type to wage war like your namesake?”    
  
Severus had only one retort that could be said. “Only on those who deserve it.”

Tony grinned at the response. “Well, I shall aim to never be on that side. What do you say to some food?”

It was the start of a beautiful friendship that Tony really hoped he could cultivate into something more. He just had no idea how to handle the rather big secrets in his life. How do you broach a topic like Magic without a starting point with a chem major no less?

~*~

Two weeks later and Tony’s life was on a very transformed path. He’d been contemplating a degree change and Severus’ passion for chemistry had enlivened him. He was now asking for a double major and intended to use his recovery time from the injury to catch up on any studies he’d missed. 

After his injury, Tony had expected many things but what he had not expected was to end up with a best friend. It was well-known amongst the student population that if you couldn’t find either Severus or Tony then go to the other. 

Severus, in truth, was looking for more than friendship and he and Tony had been engaged in flirting each and every time they met up. He felt though that it would not be right to start something unless he revealed his magic. 

He was aware that his past could come back to bite him on the ass. He’d disappeared into muggle America but he’d refused to change his name on the grounds that the closest approximation was Soren and he was not a  _ Soren _ . He was lucky that Tony hadn’t made an issue out of his name as that would have soured their budding friendship. 

~*~

Right now, Severus had banked his frustration about the past due to Tony’s exuberant mood. They were eating in his apartment to celebrate the removal of the weight-bearing cast. 

“Sev!” 

Severus didn’t complain about the nickname from Tony. It was for two reasons, one knowing it wasn’t a battle he could win, and two, he liked Tony calling him it. “In the kitchen.”

Tony did a spin. “Check it out.”

Severus smirked, his eyes lingering over Tony’s ass in jeans rather than the cast free leg. “Very nice.”

Tony grumbled, “More than nice.”

Severus snorted at his disgruntled tone. It was clear he wasn’t the only frustrated one in their friendship. “I have eyes and you have a mirror, yes?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I do own a mirror, snarky.”

Severus handed him the plates, ignoring the comment. “Set the table. The food is almost ready.”

Dinner was going well and Tony was exuberant. “Thanks to your help, I’ve tested out on the Chem 101 modules and the summer should take care of the 201 modules.”

Severus grinned as it was clear that Tony was attempting to try and reach his year group as quickly as possible. “It will be good to have someone who is not an idiot in my class with me.”

Tony’s smile was blinding because Severus wasn’t he type to offer praise. “You’re sure your buddies won’t look down at me as the former quarterback? Too dumb to hold a conversation?”

Severus shrugged. “You could play it dumb for your own amusement, I suppose, but personally I am not fond of pretending to be anything less than I am. It was why I chose to move to America - to avoid such situations.”

Tony perked up hoping to learn more about his newest friend. “You know, you don’t speak about England much.”

Severus cocked his head to the side as he contemplated explaining his existence. “You mentioned your mother is British.”

Tony nodded and kept it deliberately vague. “Yes, I have an Uncle Clive. I’ve written to him to discuss formally changing my name to Paddington.”

Snape spat out his beer. “You’re a Paddington?”


	2. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Severus realises things will be both easier and harder for the couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in a weird twist of fate this is getting an update exactly a year after post to show it is not dead. The outline is slowly being filled but involves world building as it will be a true fusion as NCIS characters will take up affiliated roles in the magical verse.

**Chapter Two - Secrets revealed**

Snape spat out his beer. "You're a Paddington?"

Tony was startled by Severus' reaction because there was only one reason for Sev to react in such an extreme way. Tony's heart started to beat just a little faster because he'd never spoken about his magic in nearly a decade. He might suspect it, but he still played his cards close to his chest. "Yes, on my mother's side. They are rich, stupidly snobby and an odd bunch but they are blood."

Snape was suddenly a lot more relaxed about what he had to say. To think he'd been angsting over trying to start a relationship with a muggle. He did not doubt that Lily would get a kick out of it when he sent his next careful letter. "Then you should know I went to school with your cousin, Crispin."

Tony let out a sigh of relief because their friendship (and hopefully more) just got a thousand times easier. He couldn't believe that Sev had been at Hogwarts, but he asked somewhat nervously because Crispin was getting hexed if his bloody cousin cockblocked him. "Should I apologise for him being a douche?"

Snape just gave him a look as if to say don't be silly. "I ensured he talked to me with civility."

"Then you are my favourite wizard ever," Tony announced with a smirk being the one to say it out loud for the first time. "You know you are just too perfect, clever, snarky, and just the right side of mean for my liking."

Snape wanted to laugh in disbelief because he'd been brooding over how to tell Tony about his magic. He'd learnt with his studies that for most muggles magic was simply too alien for them to deal with and yet Tony already knew. "How do you have a magical core? I can't sense it."

Tony smirked but realised now was the time to stop hiding all of his secrets because, in truth, he didn't just like Severus - he adored him. He hadn't just been speaking lines for seduction - he'd meant every word of what he'd just said. He slowly but surely took off his necklace, and suddenly Severus could feel it.

Severus quickly figured out the mystery, which wasn't that hard because Tony must have studied somewhere. "You went to Ilvermorny?"

Tony nodded and spoke honestly, "Yes, my father sent me to private school, well, so he thinks. In reality, Uncle Clive saw how things were back home and asked me to study in America rather than at Hogwarts. He said it was the best way to protect the family line should the blood war go bad. I know he is downplaying how bad it is."

Snape whispered, wondering what he would have been like if he could have relied on any member of his family. He'd been so grateful to have a friend like Lily, but he could pretend things weren't bleak. There was a reason he was hiding in America as much as he hates it. "I wish I had that option. Things are bleak."

Tony pulled him into a hug wanting to offer comfort and was thrilled that Seve accepted it. Tony guided them to a sofa. He could only provide a simple, practical vow. "We survive, and then we fight. That's all we can do."

"I like that plan a lot," Severus announced and he wasn't sure what the future held, but he liked the idea of it having Tony. He knew without words that they were on the same page about where their relationship was heading. He boldly slid onto Tony's lap, and knowing he was welcome was one of the best things since starting potions. 

He needed Tony to be aware of what he was risking by entangling himself with Severus. "If they find me, it could be bad for us. My mother is keen to press my service to the Dark Lord. As you can imagine, he is keen to have a potions master."

Tony pulled him closer, so their lips were almost touching showing he wasn't scared. It was tantalising, and Severus longed to close the distance. Tony whispered into the charged atmosphere, sounding very much like a Paddington at that moment. "Then I pity the fool who comes through our door. My cast is off so we'll step up training on all levels."

Severus had no other reply than to kiss him stupid. There was only so much he could resist, and Tony with his wit, charm, looks and fierce determination to fight for them was too much. 

~*~

Tony and Severus had come together in such a way that others felt envious. In college, the people around them couldn't believe they were bold enough to be out and proud. Some dismissed it as a college romance that would burn out, but they were enamoured with each other and didn't bother to hide it. Many on-campus were jealous of how certain they seemed in all aspects of their life. 

Tony and Severus didn't bother with peoples opinions. Instead, they pushed each other academically to be the best they could and trained in both magic and muggles ways to survive anything that came at them. They didn't hide their relationship, meaning some muggles might decide to try and be brave and so martial arts improved their agility for duelling and was another way to protect themselves. 

They may still officially be living as muggles, but that didn't mean they weren't using multiple charms to enjoy the use of their magic but cloaked from view. Tony heard the owl smack against his apartment window and rolled his eyes. "Bluebeard, you are ridiculous."

"What does your uncle want?" 

Tony read the letter's contents and paled as the circumstances settled and explained why his magic had been restless. "I am now the Heir of the Paddington Line. Crispin was killed today in an attack."

Severus took the letter and read it too as Tony left it dangling in the air. He settled his thoughts before he spoke up. "You have options, and it clearly states that he wants you to finish your education here."

Tony stood up and started to pace as he thought through the problem. "My Uncle is a thorn in the side of Voldemort because the little bastard tried to mark him forcibly."

"What happened?" Severus was fascinated by the idea of anyone who could stand up to the monster. Well, it was the thought that anyone could stand up and live to tell the tale was the intriguing part. 

Tony grinned recounting the story. He'd seen the whole thing in a pensive the year before. "My Uncle has unparalleled skill with apparating. So he blew him a kiss and apparated through what was assumed to be anti-apparition wards."

Severus tried to imagine it and couldn't quite get the imagery right, but it would amuse him for a while. "You know if I had stayed a minute longer in Britain, I was sure I would end up in a similar situation." He took a breath, "Only I don't have your Uncle's skill ... I would have been no doubt forced to worship that monster or die."

Tony didn't doubt it because Severus may be young, but he was a genius with potions. "The only person you're allowed to worship is me in bed, or anywhere else you choose," Tony remarked with a wicked grin and pulled him into one of their favourite rooms. 

They'd renovated the room when they moved in together to be their training room. It was complete with muggle notice-me-not charms so none of their acquaintances could walk in. It would have been awkward explaining how such a large space was stuck inside an apartment - not to mention the medieval weaponry they stocked in there. 

It was one of the more lovely swaps of knowledge between the couple. Severus was teaching him duelling, while Tony was teaching him swordwork. In Severus' opinion, Tony cheated as he used his sword to duel - it was quite the surprise when his spell flowed through the blade.

Severus had no issues with strategy planning, however, and apparated them straight to their bedroom. He wanted to indulge in a different type of exercise.

~*~

The final year had come and gone, and finals had nearly killed them both, but they had passed and celebrated with a ritual bonding. It was stupid to pretend that they didn't want each other for the rest of their lives. Plus, on the practical side by bonding with each other, no one could force them into something against their wishes.

Tony knew his Uncle would have noticed something odd in the family magic, so the firecall wasn't unexpected once the ritual had settled. He just hoped he could enjoy the honeymoon period first, "JUST WHERE WERE YOU HIDING A POTIONS MASTER?!"

Tony poked his head out of his bedroom. He thanks all the gods he'd warded the whole place in muggle-notice-me-not charms as his Uncle's head stared at him from the fireplace. "Honestly, Uncle Clive. I am convincing my wizard that he hasn't made the wrong choice."

"You bring one of the best and youngest potions masters into our family with no warning. I have had to deal with the old coot for you, Tony."

Tony looked sheepish and robed himself and pulled Severus out of their bedroom. He was so glad he'd closed the door before they celebrated. He couldn't stop the scowl hearing about Dumbledore, "What did dickface want?"

Clive just gave him a pointed look because he and Tony had had words about his language. Tony couldn't pretend to respect someone though when they had done nothing to deserve it. "He is the Supreme Mugwump, and Headmaster of Hogwarts," like that should mean something to Tony.

Tony smirked right back. "I am Ilvermorny Alumni, and whilst you are alive, Uncle, which better be for a long time ... he is not my concern."

Clive snorted at the absolute honesty from his Heir. In truth, Clive didn't think he could have picked anyone better. Still, he figured his nephew deserved his openness in return. "You have stressed my heart more than bloody Dumbledore."

Tony grinned because he wasn't going to stress his Uncle unnecessarily and he wanted him to know that he wasn't rash without purpose. "Oh Uncle, we're learning all we can and biding our time."

Clive, Tony and Severus all shared a look of conspiratorial glee. "The Wizarding World is not ready for you two."

"For sure." Severus and Tony replied. 

Clive groaned at seeing how in love they were, it was sickeningly sweet. Most of the Wizengamot would see the Prince and Paddington heirs marrying and forming a formidable power bloc. It would be worse than they know when they realise it's a love match. 

Clive realised he hadn't been the most welcoming, but shock usually provoked strong reactions with him. "Welcome to the family, Severus. The Goblins have ordered you to the bank to collect your legacy."

Severus nodded, and it was odd to consider he had anything to collect. He had forgotten that if he were to marry, he'd be entitled to claim the Prince Lordship and its fortune. Oh perfect, Severus knew his mother would have an absolute fit when found it. He dearly hoped he was present so he could put the memory into a Pensieve. 

"We will attend as soon as it is open, Lord Paddington," Severus assured his almost father-in-law. He knew the blood relationship was supposedly that of an uncle, but it was a little more tangled in reality because Clive thought of Tony as his son. 

"Nonsense, only my enemies call me that. For you, it is Clive or Uncle."

Severus nodded, his head a little overwhelmed as he'd never had a real family claim him. Tony hugged him, knowing where his thoughts were dwelling. Tony dearly wished he could get revenge on Severus' behalf, but some things would have to wait. "Come on, Champ. Let's go back to bed and celebrate our good fortune."

Clive groaned. "Good night, Tony, try not to scare me for a few days."

"No promises, Uncle," Tony replied with a smirk. 

~*~

Severus had been considering what he'd do once he'd finished college and always assumed it would be still in hiding. He was thinking of setting up a potions/pharmaceutical company. It would have two folds of revenue stream, and with the Prince fortune now in his hands, it would have the start-up money.

Tony knew him too well. "You can have as many fortunes as you like as long as you don't pitch a fit if I decide to be an Auror."

Severus snickered because his husband would not do well without some form of activity. "The stuffy Lords will hate that I am hands-on with a company - they will pitch a fit if you work in law enforcement."

Tony sneered, knowing how stuffy the English Lords were and it sounded like they were in desperate need of modernisation. "Who said it would be for the English ministry? I was thinking about the ICW."

Now that was an appealing thought as the ICW was at a level above the pureblood crap you would face in the UK. Tony and Severus were heirs of Ancient and Noble lines which meant they would respect their faces but talk behind their backs. He was aware that Black and Potter were currently working as Aurors, but they were Dumbledore acolytes, so they were exceptional cases. 

In a few hours, they would do as they promised and take their first steps on British soil in a long time. 


	3. Bang No Whimper

Tony and Severus walked into Diagon Alley under glamours as they had no intention of undoing all their hard work with a careless gesture. The glamours were released the minute they went through the bank's door as they weren't stupid. The Goblins would not respect anyone who tried to do business with them unless they wore their true visage.

Tony stepped forward and offered the best greeting you could to a Goblin. "Good morning, Rasniel. I hope your enemies are tormented, and your gold is bountiful and overflowing."

"Always, Heir Paddington, and I see you have brought Heir Prince with you."

Tony nodded because it was apparent. "Uncle Clive informed me that a request was made of us to appear. You know us Paddington's ... We don't do tardy."

The Goblin grinned and what a sight it was to behold. "Yes, we have much to discuss." 

They entered one of the rooms that were kept for the more affluent customers. Rasniel waited until they were seated to announce, "You realise that Lord Prince, before he died, entailed the estate away from your mother."

Severus sighed because he'd been subject to many rants on the subject during one of his mother manic episodes. "Yes, she is alive and crazy but would have destroyed the family magic if given half the chance."

"Yes, well, your grandfather agreed with your assessment and took action." He paused for a second. "The vaults informed us that you will now be accepted as Lord Prince. It happened as soon as your bond registered with us."

Tony snorted because his husband had made the odd flippant comment about being judged. "And you were worried you'd be considered a gold-digger?"

"That is an honest profession," Rasniel replied with confusion. His face suggested he would never get why wizards were so odd. 

Tony was quick to nod his head and reassure their account manager. "For a goblin, yes. Wizards get funny about wealth."

"Agreed." The Goblin nodded sagely. "Lord Prince, Your personal vaults have merged, and the Prince vaults have added to your accounts. Do you wish for your mother to keep her account?"

Severus thought about it, and although he could have been bitter and took every last knut, he decided against that course of action. "She can keep what she has but do ensure that my mother is notified that she will no longer have access to any more Prince funds. We are not in the habit of supporting the Dark."

Rasniel nodded. "Done. Congratulations on your marriage, Lord Prince, Heir Paddington. Shall I look at English properties?"

Tony was a suspicious type and wanted to have more than one bolt-hole. The political situation was still too dicey for his liking. "We would like one each in the UK, France, the US and Bali. All unplottable and with the nastiest wards that you can think of."

"Lethal?" Rasniel asked with hope of being able to be devious and creative. He was stopped too often from being true magnificence by stupid morals that the wizards would cling to justify their actions. 

Tony and Severus smirked. "We hope so, although you should probably make one warning round that is somewhere inhospitable."

Rasniel dearly hoped they were on the same page, "So the edge of a volcano and then in the volcano would be acceptable?"

Severus chuckled because that was perfect in his mind. "Well, I am a great believer that if you make the same mistake again, you are too stupid to live."

~*~

Their Sunday evening had been going well and despite much aggravation from the elite - they stayed in the US. The blood war was still in full flow, and his Uncle had made it clear that he wanted Tony out of it to ensure the family legacy. 

Tony respected his Uncle's wishes and made sure that apart from mandated appearances scheduled in the Wizengamot, they stayed away from the UK. 

A bang in their living room had them with a wand in their hand or, in Tony's case, he summoned a sword.

They felt foolish when they looked down at the smoke clearing to reveal a child. Snape would know those eyes anywhere, and his heart clenched with grief. "Harry. Oh Merlin, what happened to your mother?"

Tony picked up the wailing child to offer comfort. "Hey, kiddo. That is quite the scar. Let's go and get you cleaned up." At least that had been his intent, but he gasped in shock. He fell back on the sofa, and his magical core was taking a pounding, he would need to unleash the storm and soon. "Sev, take him. Now!"

The magical backlash of his family magic settling on him caused a few cracks in the walls. In the end, Tony shouldn't have been worried about harming them as a shield formed around them to keep them safe from the magical backlash. The Paddington line was long and powerful. It could trace itself back to the Knights of the Round Table.

The magic finally settled after fifteen minutes of wild magic flowing around them. Severus had read and digested the note on young Harry's stomach while he waited for the magical maelstrom to settle.

His first friend was dead, and she'd used her last moments and magic in sacrifice to see her son safe by sending him to Severus. Severus was humbled by the trust placed in him by Lily. She had left nothing to chance as the note had given Lord Prince and his husband full guardianship of the Potter's son. She had included a phial of blood to make a magical adoption if necessary.

She also offered signed proof that the Secret Keeper was not Sirius Black but rather Pettigrew. He had no idea why Lily would feel necessary to have noted in a legal document, but she was often too smart and saw what others missed. 

Tony whispered, hugging Severus from behind careful of the baby he was holding. He spoke the words that would see their fates and plans irrevocably change. "They've killed my Uncle and his wife tonight."

Severus whispered back. "I know. Harry is alone now, and I wonder how many more orphans were made tonight."

Tony looked at the sleeping baby, and he made a vow. "Harry will never be alone. I suspect the little one has put a dampener on the Dark's plans because that is some curse scar. He is not gone, just lingering somewhere."

Severus nodded in agreement - they would need to investigate the scar when Harry was stronger. It felt as dark as fuck, but if it wasn't causing immediate harm, they would wait until Harry was a little older. "Then we bide our time and plan for a merciless war, as I will not let the dark wanker touch Lily's child."

That was so Tony's influence because before their bonding - Severus would have never spoken in such bold terms about Voldemort. Severus looked into those stunning Emerald eyes, so reminiscent of his mother and knew he would no longer run and hide. He could bide his time, but he was done playing by the rules. 

"I can think of no better reason to go to war. Thank goodness I got the ICW accreditation yesterday." Tony said firmly, and it backed up the vow they'd made. 

Severus kissed him softly on the lips. He adored that his bond mate was more than willing to change everything to accommodate their change in circumstances despite his own grief. "So we're going back to the UK?"

Tony nodded, and his mind was already making plans for what they would need. "Minnie. Present yourself."

The House Elf in Paddington livery appeared. "You are coming home aren't you Lord Tony."

Tony chuckled. "Yes, I promise this will be the last long-distance jump you will need to make."

"What can Minnie be doing for Lord Tony?" 

Tony grinned. "I need the house ready for me and my bonded, and we will have a baby with us."

"You have Harry Potter?" 

Tony nodded surprised by the fact the chid's name was known by the house-elves. He wasn't ignorant and knew they had a special magic that wasn't shared with wizards. "Yes, Lady Potter sent him to us in a ritual."

"UK be losing their mind as they can't find him."

Tony snickered. "Then they haven't been looking in the right place."

"We will kill anyone who touches the baby." She announced definitively making Severus stare in fascination. 

Tony smiled because Paddington elves were a special breed. They were happy to do domestic tasks but were also quite excited to go to war. "We're in agreement, we're going to make war on the Dark. I needed a new hobby now that I've finished the degree. Please make sure the house starts strategic planning."

"When will you arrive, Lord Tony?"

Tony shared a look with Severus and knew that their return would need to be swift to counteract any stupid notions. "Within a day."

"Goodie I shall be whipping the house into shape," Minnie announced with a manic grin and disappeared in a flash. 

~*~

Tony took Harry so Severus could eat. "You okay?" 

"Your elves are something else?" 

Tony chuckled because that was an understatement. "It's a Paddington ideal. You should win using all your resources available."

"They would certainly be unsuspected," Severus remarked lightly. "I think he is hungry."

Tony headed to the kitchen area to look at kid-friendly food. "We need to get him looked over."

"Do you think the Goblins would know someone?" Severus asked tightly. He didn't much trust wizards until he could get the lay of the land. Lily trusted him with her son, and Severus wouldn't betray that trust. He would avoid most people until he could figure out allegiances.

Tony smiled softly because fatherhood was settling rather quickly on his husband, and it was hot. "Yeah, Rasniel likes us, remember?"

Severus sighed, "How do people with children sleep?" 

Tony shrugged because he was as new to this idea as Severus. "Who knows, we hardly had the best models in that respect. I figure we should do the exact opposite of what they did and Harry will be just fine."

"We've just declared on the dark so I'd say we're one up on our fathers."

Tony couldn't deny it and crowed in delight. "Bananas and porridge for now."

Severus watched, gently rocking Harry back and forth to keep him settled. "I don't want to go back."

Tony snorted because he'd loved the little world they'd built for themselves. However, neither of them were cowards. "We will make them all regret making us return,  _ Dumblefuck _ ,  _ Dark Dork _ and anyone else who dares to make trouble for us."

The paper landed on the table, and it seemed they had their first contender. "Seriously?" 

_ There was no reason for Sirius Black to be imprisoned.  _


End file.
